Maybe next time
by kmfc17
Summary: Scene I wish would have happened during the musical episode. ADDEX


_**First I don't own any of the characters I just do this for fun. The story is about a little missing scene between Addison and Alex during the musical episode.**_

* * *

><p>"So why exactly did she have to come?"<p>

"Because she's the best." Alex said while anxiously waiting for Addison Montgomery to exist the helicopter.

"Karev."

He felt guilty. Guilty because in the middle of this tragedy he was glad to see her again. "Dr. Montgomery."

"Walk with me Karev." And he did quickly forgetting about Dr. Fields. "Any new developments?"

"No."

"Karev do you remember Melanie Reynolds?"

Of course he did. It was one of the first cases he worked under her. "Yes."

"Good. Everyone is going to be concentrated on Callie, so I need you to take care of her baby. You are going to sit by her bed and only worry about the baby's vitals. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. I know its hard Alex, she's our friend and it's very hard but this is what we have to do, for Callie and for her baby."

Alex nodded. She knew exactly what she meant and even though he liked to pretend to hate her specialty he had learned to respect it and admired it. When they took care of Melanie Reynolds he felt stupid and useless having been ordered to only worry about the baby. But after watching Melanie die and her baby survived he realized how important he had been in keeping that little one alive and it felt good, even though he didn't readily accept it. So he would follow her orders and only worry about Callie's baby, willing it to survive.

Almost 24 hours later he found himself in the NICU. Things were looking good for Callie, or so he had been told because he really hadn't worry about anything but the beautiful baby girl in front of him. He must have been really engrossed in his task because he didn't notice Addison was in the room until she spoke.

"You should go home Karev."

"Nah, it's okay." He watched as she looked over the baby's chart and then at the machines surrounding her. "She's doing good right? For being so premature I mean."

Addison smiled a little bit and he found it exhilarating. He hadn't seen her smile since she arrived. "Yeah, she's doing really well. She's a fighter like her mom and I think she's going to be just fine."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"You did really well today Alex."

"I just did my job."

She shook her head and gave me one of those looks, like my teachers would give me in grade school when I did some mischief. "I don't know why you won't allow yourself to accept how good you are at this."

"I know I'm a great surgeon."

"Yes you are, but that's not what I mean. Why aren't you specializing in neonatal? You are so good with the babies, dedicated even. You could have a brilliant career doing something you love. Because even though you deny it, probably even to yourself I know you love neonatal."

"I don't.."

"Yes you do. Don't try to deny it. A person who doesn't care wouldn't have spent the night cradling a baby and willing it back to life." He gave her a surprise look. "Yeah I know about that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why Alex? Why won't you give yourself the chance to be great at something you love?"

He thought for a moment before answering her. He was just going to give her his usual answer 'whatever', but he knew she would call him on it so he decided to tell her the truth. "Is not the same."

"What's not the same?"

"Working with the babies. Is not the same without you here."

"What?" Addison was taken aback by his answer. "Come on Alex, the neonatal attending is a great doctor. He can be a good teacher."

"He's not you Addison."

She knew the moment he said her first name this wasn't going anywhere good. Ever since leaving Seattle she had tried very hard to forget those moments with him and even though she had moved on there was something inside her that always regretted not confronting him after he blew her off, because deep down she knew it was just a mask he liked to use to keep people from seeing the real Alex. But at that time she just accepted it, too scared of what might have happened if she had fought him.

"Like I said he's a good doctor and can teach you a lot. Now if you excuse. It was good working with you again Dr. Karev."

Alex would have like a different answer from her, but he knew he didn't really deserve a lot after rejecting her and pushing her away. Maybe one day he would be brave enough to confront the feelings that stirred inside him every time he saw her.

He looked up to see her walk away, for a second she looked back at him, and for that second he thought he saw something in her eyes, but then she turned away and the moment was gone. He went back to looking over the baby. "Next time she comes to Seattle I'll tell her. Next time." And he wished the next time would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think. I love getting reviews, good and bad. I loved writing this little one shot. And it made me think about making a continuation. What do you think?<strong>_

_**Review and let me know.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
